


BarneyxDaddy phil

by harryisqueen



Category: Barney & Friends, Dr.Phil
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: Phil is in for a surprise





	BarneyxDaddy phil

Dr.Phil had the biggest crush on Barney. There was no denying it. The way he looked at him just screamed “love". Phil knew he had no chance with Barney.

He was a human and Barney was a dinosaur. A boy could dream though. That is why Phil was so shocked when Barney approached him at school. Barney was usually the type

to hang out with the jocks. Not loser kids like him.

"Hey, Phil I've seen you around I was wondering if maybe I could come over tonight? Barney offered biting his plump purple lip.

"Uh sure," Phil said blushing and stuttering over his words.

"Cool," Barney said with a wink and walking off.

Phil almost fist pumped the air. Key word almost. He didn't want to look like a total dweeb.

 

Immediately after school Phil rushed home and changed into his best clothes. A loose fitting brown crop top with a pair of black shorts. Phil jumped slightly at a firm manly knock on the door

Phil bit his lip in anticipation as he made his way to the door nervously. Phil opened the door and there stood the wonderful dinosaur in all his glory.

"Hi there," Barney said pulling Phil to him in a hug.

Barney was hugging Phil. It took everything in Phil not to pee himself in excitement.

"I'm so glad you said I could come over," Barney said.

"Uh yeah, it’s not a problem!" Phil replied.

Then all of a sudden, Barney pulled Phil to him in a warm sloppy dinosaur kiss. Phil was frozen for a moment before he began kissing back furiously.

Their teeth kept bumping each other. They kissed for a solid 30 minutes.

Barney grabbed Phil’s ripe plump and perky ass and gave it a rough squeeze. Phil let out a moan through their kissing.

“Keep moaning like that and I’ll have to rip your clothes off,” Barney said with a wink.

Phil groaned deep in his throat at Barney’s hot words. The two kissed furiously until all their clothes were on the floor.

The rest was history but the night was full of pleasure on both ends (lots of succ) It was definitely a night neither of them would ever forget.

The two of them lay with Barneys abnormally large head resting on Phil’s hairy chest. Barney sighed giving his chest a gentle kiss.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too baby bunny,” Phil replied.

The two woke up the next morning sweating. Barney turned over connecting his and Phil's lips.

"Mmmm baby." last night was so good Phil said shyly.

"Round two?" Barney said with a double wink.

"Always," Phil said pulling the blanket over the two so they could do their thang.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Before you think i'm insane look at the post date.
> 
> follow me on tumblr! harryisqu33n.tumblr.com


End file.
